A bearing liner is utilized between relatively movable members to provide a low friction, wear-resistant surface. Relative movement between the members inherently results in wear of the bearing liner and consequent reduction in its thickness. When the bearing liner has been thinned a predetermined amount, the bearing liner must be replaced.
The wear rate is the amount of thinning or wear of the bearing liner per cycle of movement of the relatively movable members. It is obviously desirable to reduce the wear rate to thereby increase the life of a bearing liner.